


Hurts (3)

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: 全篇補檔原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_11c2cc4d





	Hurts (3)

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇補檔  
> 原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_11c2cc4d

 

 

 

Hurts (3)

 

 

 

        燈光微弱彷若無有盡頭的昏暗長廊上，Shaw沒來由地停下腳步。

 

        走在前頭的男人發現了便回頭疑惑地看著她，湛藍眼底仍隱隱燃著情慾，同時搖晃手上鑰匙，讓金屬與烙著房號的塑膠牌子相互碰撞發出聲響。她想當作沒事，一派從容地進到那扇已被開啟的門內，但有什麼黏著靴底，像抓住了她。

 

        她低頭盯著自己的靴尖。

 

        「……我得走了。」

 

        而後粗魯地將幾張鈔票塞進男人手裡轉頭就走。

 

        畢竟他先付了房錢，她得做出補償。

 

        直至走到旅館外頭讓盛夏燠熱完全包圍身軀，腦內一片混亂的Shaw都沒能搞清楚自己為何反常如此，這本該是習慣場景：在酒吧喝過酒，和看著順眼的男人或者女人在可以接受的場所滿足彼此生理需求，接著一拍兩散。事情本來應該是這樣的。

 

        「嘿，這不太道德，妳不能就這樣毀了今晚。」在街邊準備招計程車時男人跟了出來，滿腦子煩躁的她略為訝異地看著不太像在生氣的他，一時間不知該說什麼，只皺起眉。「如果妳不喜歡這裡，可以去我的地方。」

 

        Shaw不對自己毀了他的夜晚感到歉疚，她從未如此感覺，只是認為能夠利用。

 

        於是她想了想：「我的地方。」

 

        這決定並不明智，事實上她從未帶任何人回到住處，但這次……她需要解決莫名強烈的生理需求，也莫名迫切地需要回家，所以沒有時間再找下一個誰，以致於這個決定突然成為能夠接受的選項──反正事態最糟不過就是滅口──在計程車離目的地還有幾個街區時，她便脫下薄外套將男人的眼徹底蒙住，雖然這看來很蠢，但沒辦法。

 

        「防備心很重，嗯？」

 

        「可以當作一種情趣，如果這能安慰到你。」

 

        抓著一路跌跌撞撞的男人回到家裡，Shaw沒浪費半秒就把他推進房。

 

        十分鐘後，當玄關大門開啟的聲音響起，正與男人將彼此身上衣服扯光的Shaw停頓片刻──某種冰冷、溼滑並且足以令人窒息的感受隨路過房前的腳步聲糾上僵硬身軀，如黑霧般擴生著包圍四肢百骸。她猛地掩住男人的嘴，打了個顫，直覺自己找到了急著回家的原因。

 

        只是為什麼？有些暈眩，她分神在墜落中不住思考，卻沒能找到真正答案。

 

        「有室友？我以為妳自己住。」

 

        她幾乎想把他攆出這間房子。

 

        「你廢話太多了。」

 

        但還是把他留著解決了所有需求。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        她很生氣。

 

        當Samantha隔著厚實水泥牆卻仍能清晰聽聞出自人類原始本能的喘息與低吼，便有股衝動想走到Shaw的房間讓她把音量轉小聲點。她知道隔壁房裡有台小電視和放映機，也知道它多久沒運轉過，而現在它久違的開啟了，只是用途似乎不太尋常。

 

        她知道那是怎麼回事，也知道這是人之常情，但就是……太大聲了。

 

        忍過半晌，洩憤似地用力推開書本，越發躁動的她決定自己得去敲個門。

 

        只是一出房間就發現事情不是想像中的那樣，因為自另一扇門板透出的聲音過於真實，並且有一半顯然屬於Shaw，而她認為Shaw不是會輕易放縱至此的人，肯定還有些什麼──於是強烈直覺尖銳地響了起來，警告她最好馬上回到房間裡用枕頭把頭蓋起來按著規律睡覺，但她沒有，就站在那塊門板前猶豫。

 

        理智一再告訴她，無論裡頭正在發生什麼事，自己這麼做的下場肯定很慘。然而不斷竄升的好奇心將理智徹底覆沒，它柔聲說只要不被發現就好了，於是她經過幾番掙扎，終是謹慎小心地無聲轉開了沒有上鎖的門把。

 

        她看著。

 

        狹窄縫隙之中，讓黑髮隨意披散的Shaw屈著身體，在一個望不見輪廓的男人身上。

 

        燈光昏暗，氤氳瀰漫。

 

        她看著。

 

        男人僅於一瞬現過粗獷面容，那雙寬厚雙手扣在富有肌理曲線的纖實腰際上，而女人喘息著發出細微的斷促呻吟，彎曲手指掐於他的頸項之上，炙熱汗水於緊繃後背漫延灼燒，點滴滑落──他們在動，進行出自人類原始本能的簡單運動，她與他的下身迅速碰撞著發出陌生聲響──頓時瞪大雙眼的Samantha屏住呼吸，在感覺到Shaw就要轉頭瞬間將門無聲關上。

 

        ……她當然知道那是怎麼回事。

 

        緊攥著拳，她緩慢踱回房間死死瞪著那片牆壁。

 

        那不過數秒的畫面就在潔白牆上一再重演，她因此感到不應存在的憤怒，她咬緊牙根，想要退到離現下立足之地最遠的某個盡頭，卻僵硬著無法動彈，更不能阻斷感覺。她就像個傻子般站在原地，讓在過速心跳中毫無道理燃起的烈焰沿著神經竄進體內每個角落，任它們燒去除了那些畫面以外的一切。

 

        她就站在那裡。好像她想這麼做一樣。

 

        ──但她根本不知道自己為何還在這裡。

 

        只是剎那，當壓低了的嘶吼透過牆面炸進耳裡使她從灰黑空虛中驚醒，她摀住嘴徑直奔到廁間，以指探進喉頭使勁刮搔著直到嘔吐，直到夾雜著零碎固體的酸臭穢物落進馬桶，燒灼疼痛開始猛烈折磨食道，胃則抽搐扭絞著一陣陣的刺，腦裡眼底本都在生理作用下糊成一片空白，Shaw的身影卻漸漸浮現，她為此厭棄地吼了一聲。

 

        時間大概過去很久了。黏膩沉重的噁心感始終揮之不去。餘下的全是乾嘔，當再也嘔不出酸水與唾液以外的東西，終於垮下繃緊肩頭的她因為寒冷就抱住自己，低低嗚咽著、顫抖著，乏力地靠坐牆邊，許久才勉強起身走到洗手台前，卻一下被鏡中慘白的臉嚇得傻住。

 

        但比起這些，不斷從紅腫眼眶冒出來的透明液體更加令她困惑，她盯著倒影試圖找出答案，同時感覺某些模糊不清的影像正逐漸被覆蓋消失，而一旦意識到原因便深感羞愧，她低下頭，看方才在慌亂中沾滿穢物的掌心，覺得身周氣溫已降至不能負荷的程度。

 

        不知怎地，她想起那個女人曾說，處在溫度過低的地方太久、有了大面積凍傷，表層感覺寒冷的神經便會失效，讓人忘記了冷，傷害則讓身體產生炎性反應將其修補、帶來痛感，而讓人以為疼痛是來自寒冷，便不斷運動直至感覺暖和，但處於深層尚未失效的熱感神經將使被凍得意識不清的人只感覺到炙熱灼燒，接著在低溫環境中褪去所有衣裳。

 

        ……最終失溫致死。

 

        用力擦去淚水，她撫著刺痛眼眶，在從自己口中發出的、毫無意義的詭異呻吟中恍然想著，又記起夏日已流失大半，國慶日早跟著煙火一同過去了，但她們還沒去看星星。現在她不知道自己是否還想見證只存在於那人話語裡的壯闊星河，不知道自己為何要想這些，不知道自己為何將這些字句記得如此清楚，更不知道自己幹嘛哭個不停。但無論如何，畢竟嘔吐是件可怕的事，哭也沒什麼。

 

        漱著口、洗著臉，止不住淚水的她在劇烈顫抖中這麼告訴自己。

 

        哭泣是被允許的，畢竟嘔吐是件可怕的事──

 

        況且此處天寒地凍。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        這個早晨，Samantha比平時更早起床，回到剛搬入這間房子時的作息規律，自己走路前往學校參加輔導；這個中午，她第一次耐不住幾近欺凌的惡意挑釁，憑著壓過膽怯的憤怒和人打了一架；這個晚上，拖著腳步的她比平時更晚回家，不出意料地撞上了Shaw。

 

        眉頭擰得死緊的大人看起來非常生氣，但她並未理會。

 

        「這什麼鬼？」Shaw毫不客氣地戳向她眼下和頰上瘀青，她則吃痛地撇過頭，只簡單說句打架了就要回房，但Shaw一把抓住她的肩頭，漆黑眼底閃著火般的光。她對反射性誠實以告的自己感到憤怒。「跟誰打架？妳今天早上為什麼沒叫我？」

 

        Samantha猛然向後退，近乎粗魯地甩開Shaw的手。

 

        「我以為妳會需要多點睡眠。」

 

        避過問題的她盯著地板小聲說道，而Shaw倏地瞇起眼，但沉默了。

 

        繼續獨自步行上學的她和她兩天沒打上照面，到第三天早上，那個總在學校帶頭作亂的男孩畏畏縮縮地跑到Samantha面前道歉、請求她的原諒。

 

        這本不該發生，這男孩和他的家長全是不可理喻的怪物，而那場架發生在午休時間的體育倉庫裡，沒有任何其他人知道，如果有，導師早將他們找去了。觀察那張臉上的細微痕跡，她思索著，僅僅瞬間就明白是Shaw做了什麼，那讓怒意、悔恨與生硬扎著羞恥的不甘同時襲上後腦，她居高臨下地冷冷瞥他一眼，卻突然綻出友善笑容，甚至大方誠懇地握住那隻手。

 

        因為她在那張臉上頭看見了一個僅只見過半秒的陌生輪廓。

 

        更看見了自己早已死去的父親。

 

        ……為什麼那天自己沒把他往死裡打呢，真奇怪。她盯著所有重疊起來的面孔茫然地想。那時不該害怕的，即使屈居下風也不該停住，拿起手邊那柄扳手就好，自己是應該抓緊機會、用盡所有力氣廢了他，因為男人們，總會奪去本該屬於她的。

 

        真不知道未來還有多少次。

 

        她不想知道。

 

        就像現在，她不想知道自己為何還笑得出來。

 

        「沒關係，我原諒你。」

 

        在男孩神情放鬆下來時抽開了手，不動聲色地擺到身後以桌沿使勁刮擦掌心，仍笑著的Samantha彷彿聽見重物落地聲響。

 

        然後匡啷一聲，徹底粉碎。

 

        ──她是真的想殺了他。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        那個晚上，臉上瘀傷尚未褪盡的孩子告訴大人，不必顧慮她，她能照顧好自己。

 

        「我沒顧慮妳。」

 

        「妳一開始不會這麼早回家的。」

 

        十歲的Samantha抱著厚重書本窩在沙發上，神情平靜地指向壁上時鐘。十八歲的Shaw抿著唇望向停在九與十之間的時針，因著面前的人開始思考自己逐漸提早回家時間是否真因有所顧慮，但隱約覆在小臉上的陰鬱讓她決定暫停思考。

 

        最近小傢伙怪怪的，說不出個所以然的詭異，不僅再次堅持自個去學校上課，還打了架，而她們之間那些逐漸養出的溫順和平轉瞬蕩然無存，過度距離更像在刻意疏遠她……可即使是叛逆期也來得太早了些。默然佇立門口的Shaw考慮著可能性，卻不知從何開口或者該問什麼，她從來就不擅長這些。

 

        「……這個，妳生日。」

 

        於是Shaw乾脆忽略問題，直接把背後紙箱推進Samantha房裡，後者跟了過來，就站在門邊看前者緩慢仔細地組出一台巨大機器，看它們佔去書桌大半空間，看那道總是紮著整齊馬尾的黑色背影最終站在亮起螢幕前頭，接著不知如何是好似地佇立原地。

 

        「謝謝。」

 

        認出了這不是一般家用電腦的Samantha咬住下唇，半晌才低聲說道，神情淡漠。而不知是否該解釋這真的是禮物、跟那大筆遺產全然無關的Shaw僵硬地聳聳肩。

 

        她不知道她怎麼了，或許永遠都不會知道；即使她想知道，但大概永遠都做不到。

 

        所以她只是走過她的身邊，輕拍了下她的頭。

 

        「沒什麼，這很貴，小心點用。」

 

        回到房間的Shaw反常地坐到床邊，她偏著頭，想這可能是自己有生以來第一次注意到生日這種事。畢竟她從來就不記得誰的生日，無論是早逝的父親、不見蹤影的母親或者心血來潮才出現的導師……甚至連自己的都未曾在意，就更別說買生日禮物了。

 

        但她確實得買台電腦給孩子。嘆了口氣倒進床鋪，Shaw又想，自己會記得，可能只是為了有個能夠送出禮物的名義，然而她又為什麼要特地找藉口送她這麼昂貴的玩意？那不是一筆小數目，跑過幾次商場的她花上半數積蓄買了現在最新最好的。

 

        所以說……好吧，這種心口悶窒息喘不過氣的感覺，應該是來自於小傢伙毫不動搖的冷漠神情，自己正在為此生氣──不，就是這樣，否則怎麼解釋？

 

        得快點睡個覺，然後起床吃東西，這樣就會沒事。試圖揮開腦內雜念的Shaw低聲碎唸著，本該平靜下來，卻把臉埋進枕頭裡吼了兩聲。

 

        一旦記起最初的念頭，她怎麼也甩不去那份越發膨脹的煩悶。

 

        那時她只是想，如果孩子能不必再走那麼多路，能夠早點回家，這就好了。

 

        ……那時Samantha還抱著背包，小心翼翼地問她能不能一起睡覺，在夜裡用冰冷的腳凍醒她，接著她們踏上短暫旅程，一切都很平靜。而會被一句早安喚醒的她再也不需要鬧鐘，有了越來越好吃的早餐，然後在小傢伙到校下車時回應第二次的早安……

 

        那時，她沒想過事情會變成這樣。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        時光荏苒，近一千個日子裡，順利升上大學的Shaw抽空換掉舊車，並且收拾行囊搬到大學鄰近區域。只能跟著她的Samantha自然一同轉學，不知何故，在外時間少了，轉而在家對著電腦螢幕或各式廚具。

 

        這期間唯一沒變的，或許是僅限早晨的通勤時光──連Shaw自己都不敢相信她真就這樣一路載她上課直到小學畢業，更難以相信的是，向來對擁擠場合深惡痛絕的她竟然莫名其妙地答應參加Samantha的畢業典禮，只因為前幾天罕有地共進晚餐時，孩子在長久沉默後輕描淡寫地說所有人的家長都會出席。

 

        又或許並非莫名其妙，畢竟從兩年多前Samantha的「叛逆期」開始後她們就沒好好說過話，即使半威脅半勸說地讓Samantha放棄步行上學，早晨的通勤時光卻總是沉默，更別說其它時間，各有生活的她們連照面都很難打上。

 

        她偶爾會想做些什麼，然而一貫拒絕使她束手無策，無數時日就在這之間飛逝過去。

 

        所以那晚Shaw一口答應，推開了所有事務。

 

        她是她負責的，她承諾過也還記得，只是……枯燥乏味的制式典禮後，學生必須與家長跳舞真是種惡劣習俗。看著「節目表」，於名於實都是監護人的Shaw真心如此認為，坐在觀禮席上漸感煩躁，她沒想過還得做這種事。

 

        Samantha並不難找，Shaw很快在一堆背影都差不多的小鬼中看見了她，她似乎有些不自在，總是安靜不過幾分鐘便東張西望，同時Shaw也注意到，她從頭到尾都沒跟其它人說話，和所有嘰嘰喳喳的小鬼成了強烈對比。

 

        挑起眉，Shaw不由得開始回想自己小時候是怎麼過的，記憶已經被遺忘得差不多了，但隱約感覺大概就和此時的Samantha差不多，只是少了那點不安。她知道這樣的孩子都會被貼上惡質、孤僻與詭異的標籤，然而她為此感到驕傲──獨樹一格，冷靜自制且從不懂得畏懼孤獨，是即使環境艱難也能生存的良好品質。

 

        這份愉快心情讓Shaw撐到了典禮結束，過後人群開始往偌大場地內移動，她跟著走，在一群中年父母和幼稚小鬼中四處張望，直到衣角被扯住才轉過身。

 

        要找的人就在眼前。

 

        當距離如此接近而視線幾乎平行相對，Shaw怔了怔。

 

        難得一年四季都冷著張臉的小傢伙看起來挺開心──特地打理過的柔順金髮乖巧披散身後，淡妝掩去精緻輪廓上永遠的過度蒼白，穿著簡單高雅禮服便顯得成熟許多的Samantha始終面帶微笑，淺棕色眼底亮著一些模糊熱度，Shaw無法理解，於是不自覺偏頭觀察，直到將手搭上臂間的人出聲呼喚才回過神。

 

        她低頭看向那雙亮面的黑色高跟鞋。

 

        ……十二歲的Samantha竟然快跟她一樣高了。

 

        「呃、Sam，妳畢業了。」

 

        為什麼自己會到現在才發現？分明住在同個屋簷下。心不在焉的Shaw隨口說道，覺得這發現稱不上好，部分是因為小鬼突然就不像小鬼了，另一部分是……這代表身為監護人的自己沒有盡到良好照顧義務。這讓她的愉快心情消失得一乾二淨。

 

        於是她開始回想升上大學後自己在家裡見過幾次Samantha，答案是屈指可數──選擇修習多數醫學預科後隨之而來的課程相當繁重，行事曆上滿滿當當填著能夠轉換成忙碌這詞的行程，有時甚至回不了家，即使降低夜間工作的執行頻率也有些吃不消，少數空閒全在睡覺進食，所以……是的，她確實失職。

 

        「嗯，不祝福我嗎？」

 

        從思考中被拉回現實，直面染著朱紅的過近薄唇，直面其上轉著些許玩味的淺淡微笑，以及眉眼之間緩慢流動著的、晦暗不明的慵懶溫緩，Shaw眨了眨眼。

 

        她有些錯亂。

 

        「畢業……快樂？」

 

        收回腳，略挑起眉的Samantha似乎對這答案不甚滿意，卻很快笑了開來，而順著舞步迎向前去的Shaw瞬間升起疑惑，不懂這種過於迅速極端的表情變化代表什麼，但當她將額抵上自己肩頭，不知怎地，所有疑問就消失了。

 

        「謝謝，也謝謝妳願意來。」

 

        口吻聽著誠摯無比。畢竟小鬼還是小鬼。沉默的Shaw只點點頭。

 

        ……話說回來，好像該回應。她想了很久，直到樂曲結束。

 

        「不客氣。」

 

        半晌，逐漸離去的人群裡，禮貌回應後的Shaw怔愣著，仍執著Samantha的手佇立舞池中央，啞然無語，直到她輕捏她的手才回過神來。她不完全清楚自己怎麼了，只是……那抹彷彿抑住所有情緒的優雅微笑讓她感覺眼前女孩像個完全陌生的人，更讓她驚覺自己錯過太多。

 

        「Shaw，妳會載我回家嗎？」過上一會，Samantha偏頭問道，口吻輕飄飄的，如同她並不在乎真正答案，這僅僅是個出於禮貌的問題。聲音失去了溫度，那份近乎空泛的感覺讓Shaw不適地皺起眉，但仍點頭。

 

        她不完全清楚自己怎麼了，只是新奇地發現自己竟然感到後悔。

 

        「……當然。」

 

        為這一切。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        升上中學後，除去近乎沒日沒夜地研究代碼程式以外，Samantha有了個全新興趣，她為它取名為「人類觀察」。

 

        觀察對象是比自己大兩個年級的褐髮女孩，Hanna Frey。

 

        她們是在圖書館裡認識的，認識的原因卻是電腦──由於課業需要紙本資料又回到得整晚待在圖書館的日子裡，那時，她發現了她。只是不太懂為何有人要老抱著一疊書坐到電腦前，玩著同一款叫做「俄勒岡之旅」的愚蠢選擇遊戲，再為低得有點可憐的分數露出懊喪神情，她總好奇地悄悄看著Hanna。

 

        只是某一天，看不下去的Samantha終於開口。

 

        「前兩個選擇，妳該先看地圖，這不會變。」

 

        完全沒發現自己身後站了個人的Hanna嚇了一跳，「哇哦、妳是……妳說真的？」似乎有點想問Samantha是誰，但當她點點頭，Hanna就回頭重新開始遊戲，這次真活得久了一點。「妳挺聰明的，不是嗎？我是Hanna，Hanna Frey。」

 

        再次轉向身後，露齒而笑的女孩友好地自我介紹並伸出了手，而因那份熱情有些畏縮的Samantha遲疑片刻才握上，又遲疑了一下子，最終報上姓名。

 

        「Samantha Groves，妳可以叫我Sam。」

 

        後來她覺得，如果要給Hanna貼些標籤，那鐵定會是「樂觀積極開朗向上」，全是她嗤之以鼻的特質。

 

        她曾在學校裡遠遠地看過Hanna，直觀而言是非常標準的領袖人物，總有一群女孩嘰嘰喳喳地跟在後頭，八成是會在競選些什麼學生會幹部時被提名的那種人，她向來對這種人──或者說絕大部份人類──沒有一絲好感，但Hanna不可思議地成了例外。

 

        或許因此，Samantha認定Hanna是個光明正大且值得研究的謎團：她不懂這女孩對那個遊戲的異常執著，也不懂她為什麼一下課就要往圖書館跑，沒像其他人一樣成群結隊四處溜達闖禍，去做些中學生該做的娛樂活動，她應該要做那些事的。

 

        「我喜歡看書，知道嗎？Sam，被書本包圍很有安全感。」認識一段時間以後，有一次Samantha真忍不住好奇心就開口問了，還在遊戲路上奮戰的Hanna立刻轉頭回道，只是看到她瞥向螢幕，又不好意思地笑了：「至於這個……我不知道，這很迷人不是嗎？大家都會想走到終點的。」

 

        「是嗎？我就不想走到終點。」甚至連碰都不想碰。一如往常壓著內心那份尖銳傲慢，Samantha盡可能平淡地聳肩。她是真的對這蠢遊戲一點興趣也沒有，畢竟這對她來說十分簡單，根本不具挑戰性，但她沒想說出口。

 

        她直覺Hanna不會在意這點小事，更不會因此受傷，可她就是不想傷害她。

 

        ……多不可思議啊。

 

        「那可能是因為妳沒嘗試過，也許妳以後會想的。」對這答案不置可否的Hanna挑了挑眉，突然想到什麼似地抓住身邊女孩的衣角用力扯了幾下，臉上眼底都充滿光彩：「對了，先別管這些，這周……不，下周末一起出去玩吧？」

 

        Samantha過上半晌才反應過來，指指自己：「出去玩？我？」

 

        「是啊，不然這裡還有誰？」Hanna笑得很誇張：「別說妳討厭出去玩。」

 

        「我不討厭，但要去哪裡？」

 

        兩個女孩認認真真地思考了好一會兒。

 

        「……俄勒岡？」

 

        良久，當Samantha吐出這個地名，一下瞪大眼的Hanna抱著肚子大笑出聲，惹來管理員小姐的警告，她們立刻噤聲。好吧，她知道這不能怪Hanna，畢竟她們人在東岸紐約，至於俄勒岡？在需要坐上飛機航行數小時後才能到達的西岸，完全不是個出去玩的好選項。

 

        但Hanna的笑容隨即轉為含著慰藉的溫和。

 

        「哦、Sam，我真的很喜歡這個答案。」

 

        而這抹笑容單純美麗得莫名讓Samantha產生一種不切實際的期望，甚似救贖，幻想著就在眼前的溫暖光芒能將過去那段時間裡層層積累的陰暗傷痕一掃而空，於是她抓緊一直抱在胸口的厚重書本，偏過頭，輕輕地、靦腆地笑了。

 

        她們是該去一趟俄勒岡。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        忙了整天終得在十二點前踏進家門的Shaw於深沉困倦中感到茫然，沒想到這個月第一次看到Samantha就得回應這麼奇怪的要求。

 

        「去俄勒岡幹嘛？」

 

        「出去玩。」

 

        「……妳還不能開車，而且太遠了。」

 

        「所以我想買機票，兩人份，周末來回。」

 

        哦，這就是她來找她的原因。垂在身側的雙手架到胸前交叉，瞇起眼，Shaw直盯著Samantha的雙眼，但從裡頭找不出任何異常，小傢伙看起來似乎真的只是突然很想去俄勒岡一趟……或者說，是突然很想跟某個人一起去俄勒岡，反正不是跟她。

 

        「要出遠門可以等長假。」直觀考慮到眼前女孩不過十三歲，認為不甚安全的Shaw搖頭，堪稱委婉地拐個彎拒絕請求。Samantha的臉瞬間垮了下來。「再說，妳是想跟誰去？告訴那個人，錢不是這樣花的。」

 

        「……真的不行？」孩子迴避了問題，大人的臉色則轉為嚴峻。

 

        「對，我也沒空陪你們從東岸跑到西岸，去別的地方吧。」

 

        欲言又止的Samantha輕嘆口氣，表情沮喪到了極點，但Shaw並未因此動搖──老實說，甚至有點氣惱。幾年前她能輕易找到是誰和Samantha打架甚至暗中干涉許多事務，可如今繁重忙碌使她對她一無所知，也沒有多餘力氣拿已被壓縮得所剩無幾的時間理解中學生的交際生活。

 

        「可是──」

 

        只是，默默望著已找不到過往稚氣的成熟側臉，就一瞬間，Shaw突然想，為什麼從幾年前那次對某個男孩動粗以後，總偷偷睡上自己床鋪的Samantha再未踏進她的房間，不曾主動提起生活片段……或者，至少告訴她另一張機票是為誰買的。

 

        又或者……為什麼她非得改變，非得離她如此遙遠，在同一個屋簷下以淡然沉默隔出一道冰冷高牆──但這些全不可能有答案，因為她也不可能問。

 

        就像她們自同住開始至今，始終對太多問題避而不談，尤其是尚未踏入彼此生命中時的遙遠過往。除去表層那些無關緊要的小事，她們始終不提，也不問。

 

        ……四年了，她依舊學不會。

 

        「沒得商量。」

 

        落下一句徹底拒絕便回到房間，她拋下一切，連澡都懶得洗了就直直倒進床上。用棉被蓋住頭的她緊閉雙眼，好陣子才想起忙了大半天未曾進食因而空虛的胃，卻提不起勁起床覓食。她只專注告訴自己該睡了，沒有什麼能夠阻礙她獲得休息。

 

        只是，她在恍惚間仍忍不住想著這一切。

 

        她……打從腳底胃底掌底心底討厭這種越發高漲的感覺，但說不上是什麼感覺。

 

        總之就是討厭。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
